


Friendly Fences

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [44]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your neighbor is a little hard to ignore.





	Friendly Fences

The Los Angeles sun felt like bliss when accompanied by the balmy breeze, making it impossible for you and your best friend to stay inside. You took your music outside, the two of you opting for the brick of the porch’s ledge instead of the porch swing or steps. Facing each other, legs crisscrossed, you gossip about nothing and enjoy one of the few days you have nothing better to do.

You’re in the middle of discussing your recent rekindling with your cheating boyfriend (something she was not happy about) when you hear the rumbling truck pull into the driveway next door. It’s Roman.

The beautiful man who had moved in with his family to help his father’s landscaping business; you had never seen the truck move more than when he moved in. He is a couple years older than you, and busier in his junior year of college than you are as a college freshman. You wonder how different your life would be, your heart would feel, if you were with a man like that.

“You better watch out, girl.” Your friend gestures towards Roman, smiling your way as he makes his way into his house, “Your man sees that, and he’s gonna take him out.”

You brush some hair behind your ear, trying not to pay too much attention to her words but undeniably watching his smile, “Roman’s been my neighbor for over a year now. If nothing’s happened in all that time, it ain’t about to happen now.”

“Mm-hmm, let your man find that out.” She waits for his screen door to shut before distracting you with the matter at hand, “You two going out tonight?”

You run a hand into your thick hair, shaking your head with a sharp breath, “I don’t know what we’re doing…but let’s just say the neighbor ain’t looking so bad right now.”

———————

You cover your face with your hands, trying to keep calm despite the growing anger, “Why are we arguing right now?”

Your boyfriend tries to touch you, only to have you slap his hands away, “Because I told you what I’d rather be doing, but you want to keep punishing me for some old shit.”

“Okay, I know how to solve this.” You unbuckle your seatbelt, grabbing your purse from the floor, “Let’s call it a night.”

“No, babe, stop…” He tries to get you to stay, his arms around you despite you struggling, “I miss you so much. You can’t keep pushing me away.”

“Get off me.” You try to pry yourself from his arms, “Get off me!” You get louder, knowing that parked in front of your house, you have at least once family member inside who will hear you through the open window and handle the issue for you, “GET OFF!”

You are suddenly free, hearing a weird grunt escaping your man’s lips, and look to see he is gone from the driver’s seat as his door is wide open. Terrified, you hop out of the car to see Roman has slammed your boyfriend against the car, pinning him with fistfuls of his shirt.

“Guess you didn’t hear her the first time?” Roman growls, glaring at your boyfriend with fire in his ebony eyes, “I’m going to put you back in your car then, if I were you, I’d drive the fuck off.”

You are careful to keep track of details as he throws him back into the car, and your man leaves without so much as a good-bye, cussing Roman out his open window. Standing on the sidewalk, you try to process what has just happened when Roman comes up to you. He doesn’t seek permission, gathering your face into his hands and asking, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” You shrink a little within his touch, now very aware of how intimidating he could be. When he releases you, staring in the direction that your boyfriend drove off in, you somewhat hug yourself, “…thank you.”

His eyes still haven’t returned to yours, “Don’t mention it.”

“I don’t know what got into him.” Your words get Roman’s eyes to return to you, his hand pushing a few stray hairs back to his ponytail, “He’s not usually like that. We just—we haven’t been good lately.”

“Doesn’t give him a right to touch you like that.” He notes your arms locked around yourself, sighing heavily, “You cold?”

“No.” You immediately respond, somewhat bothered by how easily he flusters you – especially as a smile emerges on his lips in reaction to your nerves, “I don’t really know what to say here. We don’t talk, and you just assaulted my – possibly ex – boyfriend. Do I say thank you or…?”

“We could talk.” Roman’s statement catches you completely off guard, his hands in his baggy jean pockets as his muscles are flexed against his black tank top, “I’ve been hoping we’d find a reason to. You just—you’ve had other distractions.”

“That what we calling him?” You bow your head, laughing to yourself and hoping to hide your giddiness at his invitation, “Okay, let’s talk.”

He says nothing else, signaling for you to follow him to the family truck. Opening the squeaky passenger door, he extends a hand and helps you inward. Once secured, he shuts the door, runs to the other side, and glances at you, “You know where you wanna go?”

While his stare gives you a thousand ideas, most unspeakable, you slightly bite your lip and shrug, “Take me wherever you wanna go.”


End file.
